GoatWhisperer
GoatWhisperer is a HUMmian politician. He founded HUM, served as the first Chairman of HUM and established state traditions such as the HUM Banking service and wall initiative. He was the lead architect of the Sylvian Union and wrote the Sylvian Charter, proceeding to serve as a delegate in the Sylvian parliament and as second Consul of the Sylvian Union. It is rumored that he is a God in his spare time and controls the Minecraft server in an ethereal realm known as the Console. His home, the HUM Great Hall (commonly called the Observatory), lies in the heart of HUM-- southwest of most of Montrose and northwest of Bagelonia. Chairman of HUM Main Article: HUM#GoatWhisperer GoatWhisperer was the founder of HUM and the Chairman until his inauguration as the Consul of the Sylvian Union. As Chairman, he led the HUM wall initiative, established the HUMmian banking service as a means to protect HUM from outside invasion and add weight to HUMmian sentiment on the international stage, and pioneered HUM's signature vigilante brand of foreign interventionism. Originally, GoatWhisperer believed an isolationist stance was necessary to ensure global business relations could be made. However, as time progressed and HUM's banking services became less and less the forefront of their interests, GoatWhisperer's governance was increasingly interventionist: In skirmishes with the since-dissolved Dark Forest Trading Co.., HUM supported their neighbor and historical trade partner Montrose. Further, under GoatWhisperer, HUM was a key participant in the Prosperity League against the South Sea Coalition. In some cases, the GoatWhisperer administration engaged in vigilante diplomacy, a sharp 180 from the previous isolationism, as seen in the Bagelonian-Tsarevetan Conflict where HUM under GoatWhisperer became a partisan force despite his assistance not being welcomed by either side. Consul of the Sylvian Union GoatWhisperer refrained from seeking consulship during the infancy of the Sylvian Union, due to a variety of reasons: a need to focus on HUM's local issues, a belief that AbstractEgg would be the most nonpartisan executive to arbitrate any HUM-Montrose headbutting, and a desire to see the Sylvian Union's democratic processes take place without requiring the author at the helm. However, after an extended inactivity bout from AbstractEgg, GoatWhisperer announced his willingness to seek the office. As Consul, GoatWhisperer assigned new Commissionerships and modernized Sylvia's martial readiness to an unprecedented degree. Utilizing each of the Sylvians' unique strengths, Sylvia flourished in new public works headed by FlyingGMM, foreign relations boosted by ClapYoThighs, a new Federal province developed by GoatWhisperer himself, and classified readiness works to ensure rapid response to any outside threat. On the foreign stage, Eastern historians mark GoatWhisperer's election as a "thawing" turning point. Describing it as a "Detente" period, they believe GoatWhisperer's diplomatic reforms segued away from the AbstractEgg administration which was slow to respond and took hardline approaches to international matters with new implementations like the Red Phone. The veracity of this claim is so far unproven, but very few brink-of-war scenarios involving Sylvia have occurred since GoatWhisperer's election. However, GoatWhisperer's reign has caused controversy in minority populations across the server--the various smaller states which GoatWhisperer has offended are surprisingly high in number and include the RnanG (in whose lands the Federal Province was built), Bagelonia (whom he imperialized with the HUM Trading Bazaar as HUM Chairman and later disobeyed in the Bagelonian-Tsarevetan Conflict), and Tsarevets (whom he damaged immensely in an interventionist act during the Bagelonian-Tsarevetan Conflict, a conflict which has been decried as "having nothing to do with you GoatWhisperer at all".) Goatwear During GoatWhisperer's reign as Consul, he began to experiment with custom items-- novelty products he branded as "Goatwear". The first of these, pairs of dyed leather pants titled "Extremely Tight Pants", were enchanted with Curse of Binding in order to give the impression the pants were so tight they were impossible to take off. Such creative products sparked an entirely new passion in GoatWhisperer, leading to his renewed interest in the commerce which had originally led him to found HUM. As his time in office grew longer and he began to prepare to retire, he began building a storefront on a mushroom island he had leased from ToeGANG and expanding product lines.Category:Players